


I Choose You

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: While doing an interview for the newest Avenger Movie, with your two best friends and costars Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan, you are asked to play a game that eventually leads to you revealing your true feelings for one of them.





	I Choose You

“Alright guys it’s time for the game portion of the interview,” the interviewer said. “For this game, I am going to ask you to pick the person that you find the most attractive between two of your costars.”

“Oh my god!” Anthony yelled, throwing his head back dramatically. “It’s not fair to put me in this position! I can’t talk about how hot she is when she is sitting right next to me, that’s just embarrassing!”

You and Sebastian shared glances, before starting to laugh.

“You have a little crush on y/n, huh Anthony?” the interviewer asked.

“Well yeah, I mean look at her! That hair, those eyes, and that body! Don’t even get me started on that costume she wears in the movie.” 

Turning in his chair so he was facing you, he continued. “Oh yeah baby, her and I could make some magic. We could be the best white chocolate candy on the market.”

Your eyes had begun to fill with tears from laughing so hard. “Alright Mackie, let’s stop wasting this poor girls time and play the game.”

“Alright,” he shrugged. “But It’s going to be embarrassing when I answer every question with your name.”

You shook your head and motioned towards the interviewer, who had joined you in laughter, to continue.

“Okay guys, who do you find the most attractive?” she asked. “Chris Evans or Chadwick Boseman?”

“y/n!” Anthony yelled out.

“Seriously Chocolatino, you need to play by the rules,” Sebastian retorted. “y/n is not one of the options.”

“Hey until you pull the trigger, I’m going to make the most of flirting with the pretty lady.”

You looked back and forth between the two men, confused by their exchange. “Am I missing something boys?”

“No!” Sebastian blurted. “Dammit, Mackie just answer the question.”

“Alright fine, I choose Evans because there is only room for one sexy piece of dark chocolate in these movies. Boseman just needs to go and get out of my way.”

The interviewer chuckled in response, then nodded towards you. “y/n, Evans or Boseman?”

“I’m actually going to have to pick Chris as well. He’s got that whole boy next door look, going for him.”

Looking over, you found Mackie staring at you with a devilish grin.

“And as much as I hate to admit it,” you sighed, dramatically. “Anthony is right, there is only room for one piece of sexy dark chocolate in my life and that spot belongs to him.”

Sebastian chose Chad, saying that it was about time someone stole Mackie’s thunder and the lady went on to the next pairing, which was Downey and Mackie.

“I personally would just like to hear y/n’s response to this one,” Anthony responded, shifting in his chair as if to get comfortable. 

“It just depends what I’m in the mood for, I guess. Mackie is an annoying little shit, but he makes me laugh. Now, Downey has that whole Sugar Daddy vibe going and I could always go for a little bit of that.”

As it got down to the end of the interview, the lady warned, that it was time to get “down to business,” and she paired you with Scarlett. 

“Let’s just solve this right now!” You pointed at Mackie. “He is going to choose me but hands down the answer is Scarlett! I pick Scarlett, he should pick Scarlett, and Seb should pick Scarlett too.”

As you finished, you noticed, all three sets of eyes, fixed on you.

“What?” you asked with a shrug. “I would go gay for that women and I don’t care who knows it!”

“That makes you even hotter,” Anthony proclaimed. “Also I think you should really let Seabass answer this one for himself.”

“Oh yeah Seabass?” you teased, turning to face him. “Do you have something you would like to add?”

He got this nervous look on his face, before dropping his head. “Not really I just think even though Scarlett is beautiful and all, she is not my first choice.”

As he sat there avoiding making eye contact with you, you could feel that butterfly feeling forming in your stomach. He could be so awkward sometimes and it only made him more adorable. It is one of the things that made you fall for him.

“Alright it looks like it is time for the last question,” the interviewer said, interrupting your thoughts. “But this one is just for y/n. Who do you find the most attractive between the two men sitting beside you?”

“Yes finally!” Mackie exclaimed. “I have been waiting for this question all damn day.”

“Oh boy here we go again,” you said, dramatically throwing your hands up in the air. “Tell everyone how I’m secretly in love with you.”

“Oh no y/n, you told me I have to play by the rules so that means you need to play by the rules too.”

You shot him a glare, to warn him to back off.

“Come on y/n tell the world your deep dark secret that only I know.”

“Anthony knows your deep dark secret?” Sebastian asked, cocking his eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s not like I willingly confessed! The ass wouldn’t leave me alone! He asked me one simple question and then trapped me!”

Anthony nodded, smugly. “That’s right, y/n was Mack-attacked!”

“That sounds harsh,” the lady replied with a giggle.

“It was harsh! I have PTSD now just from having to do these interviews with him!”

“Hey!” Anthony interrupted. “You haven’t answered your question yet.”

You shot him another glare only to be saved, from the interviewer. “Well it looks like we are out of time, but I think I can tell from this interview that there is a lot of good chemistry between all three of you. I don’t think she could pick between the two of you if her life depended on it.”

The interviewer thanked the three of you for coming and then you headed back to your hotel. Anthony making himself scarce the minute you got into the lobby.

“Well, he was quick to run away huh?” Sebastian asked as you entered the elevator. “I think he was afraid of you kicking his ass.”

You chuckled in response and pushed the button leading to your floor. “So would you like to come back to my room and watch some movies? Maybe order some room service?”

He nodded and after a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. “Hey, what was that deep dark secret, Anthony was talking about?”

You shook your head. “It’s nothing.”

A small frown formed on his face. “Okay, I just got worried for a minute. I mean, you and I are best friends and I would like you to think you could tell me anything.”

You felt horrible, seeing how betrayed he seemed to feel, but the truth about the deep dark secret was that you were in love with him. The two of you had been best friends since the moment you first met, but over time you found yourself wanting to be more. With every failed relationship you went through, he stayed by your side and you did the same. In the few years that you had known him, you had watched a handful of women come and go, each one of them breaking his heart and the whole time you just kept thinking about how if you were with him, you would treat him the way he deserved to be treated. Suddenly the ding, of the elevator door opening, snapped you back into reality. 

Lacing your arm with his, you began leading him out the elevator. “Look, Seb, don’t worry about what Mackie said, he was just trying to get under my skin.”

That’s when you remembered something else that was said during the interview that you had just ignored thinking it was Anthony talking shit. “So what did he mean when he said he was going to keep flirting with me if you weren’t going to pull the trigger?”

“It... it’s nothing,” he stuttered. “He just thinks you and I should be together, that’s all.”

“Oh really,” you chuckled. “And you don’t think you and I would be good together?”

With that question, the nervous look returned to his face and you decided if you were ever going to tell him how you felt, now would be the time. 

“You know I just realized that I never got to answer that last question,” you said, as you arrived at your hotel room door. “As a matter of fact, I knew the answer to that question before it was even asked.”

You could see the gears turning in his head and as he opened his mouth to begin speaking you grabbed the fabric of his shirt, pulling his lips to meet yours. 

“I choose you,” you said, pulling back. “If I had to choose one person to share my life with, it would be you. My best friend, the man I fell in love with.”

“You love me?” he asked, softly. “Why? I’m just a dork y/n, I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you.”

“You are a dork,” you replied, moving your hands up to the side of his face. “And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Wrapping his arms, tightly around your waist, he pulled you even closer placing a soft kiss on your lips. 

As he pulled back to look at you, you could see the devilish spark in his blue eyes. “Is it too early to ask if we could go to your room and Netflix and chill?”

You let out a giggle as you slipped your key in, opening the hotel room door. “How about we just skip the Netflix part altogether?”


End file.
